


A New Story (Podfic)

by Andraste_Selene



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Promises, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste_Selene/pseuds/Andraste_Selene
Summary: "I've seen hundreds of permutations. I know all the variables in play. You have to tell him."Michael's gut dropped out as she realized what her mom was saying. "Mom."
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 1





	A New Story (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515332) by [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia). 



Title: A New Story (Podfic)

Fandom: Star Trek: Discovery

Pairing: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike

Writer: [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia)

Text: [A New Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515332)

Reader: Andraste_Selene

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Summary: "I've seen hundreds of permutations. I know all the variables in play. You have to tell him."

Length: 11.40

Link: [A New Story (Podfic)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RyFaYowvMJ1bUQExhF_BGm3vWqpoJqQE/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
